<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pescatarian by WhatsYourConcern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034491">Pescatarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern'>WhatsYourConcern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e10 The Cricket Game, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hook and Cora arrive in Storybrooke from the perspective of the poor guy Cora turns into a fish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Queen of Hearts | Cora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pescatarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always liked this scene, but the random fisherman guy literally has 4 lines and is never heard of for the rest of the series, so I explored an important moment from his perspective. Also, Hook's and Cora's ages here are based on how old the actors were in 2012.</p><p>Any mistakes are mine, as I do not have a beta. <br/>These characters are not mine and are property of their respective owners.</p><p>This is my second work here, so any feedback would be appreciated, but not expected.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pescatarian </p><p> </p><p>Steve was sitting in his office. This time of night was always so boring, because nobody came into the harbor so late, and the tackle shop wasn’t open.  </p><p>He had just gone to light another cigar when he heard footsteps. He immediately went out to greet whomever it was, as was his duty as harbormaster.  </p><p>As he strode toward the two figures, he was able to see who they were more clearly. It was a man and a woman, both dresses in the kind of clothing worn in the Enchanted Forest, even if both garments were a little nicer than average. The woman, who looked to be in her mid-sixties, was talking to a man dressed all in black leather, who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties.  </p><p>“Hey, you folks need anything?” Steve questioned once he was quite close to the pair. “The tackle shop don’t open until morning, but if you would like to go out and try to snare some of New England’s finest pescatarian creatures, I’d be happy to open early for ya”.  </p><p>The man turned, and Steve noticed that he was missing his left hand. In place of it was a gleaming silver hook, which Steve eyed nervously.  </p><p>“No thank you, we’re fine”, replied the man, almost sneering the last word. </p><p>Steve slightly inclined his head, and then noticed a large ship docked. Since it hadn’t been there earlier, he assumed it was theirs.  </p><p>“That’s a nice vessel you’ve got there; when did you get in?”, Steve asked. </p><p>The woman responded this time, questioning, “What vessel?”. </p><p>Steve wondered if she was blind or something. “Why that one right-”, he started as he watched the woman make the ship disappear with a wave of her hand. “Hey, that’s a neat trick!”, he exclaimed, turning toward the woman again. “Are you some sort of magician back in our land?”.  </p><p>Steve never got a response, because the next thing he knew, he was flopping on the dock as a fish. The leather-clad man kicked him into the water, and the last thing he heard was the man asking gruffly, "What'd you do with my ship?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>